


of lies and partnership

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [19]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “Don’t lie to me.”
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	of lies and partnership

“Everything’s fine.” Cormoran’s voice was tinny on speakerphone.

“Mmm,” Robin said, changing lanes. “Would you like to try that again, with more conviction?”

He sighed audibly. “It’s fine.”

“Don’t lie to me,” she said tartly. “I don’t appreciate it. I’m your partner.”

“Christ,” he swore. “Fine, I’m bored out my bloody skull and need to get the fuck off my leg, but that’s not an option right now!”

“Ah. There we have it.” Robin’s mind raced. “I’m driving now, I can be there in an hour.”

“You don’t have to…”

“No,” she agreed, “but I will. Partners, remember?”

“Yeah. Partners.”


End file.
